Generally, a refrigerator is a device that allows foods to be stored at a low temperature.
The refrigerator includes a main body in which a storage chamber is formed, and a door which opens or closes the storage chamber as it is connected to the main body. And, an exterior member which defines the appearance thereof to improve an aesthetic stylish appearance may be provided in the door or main body.